White Day
by Itoma
Summary: Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Inuyasha Crossover. Ryohei has never had a girlfriend before... but will all that change when his sister has him deliver chocolates to a certain girl with long ebony hair? Ryohei/Kagome. Don't read if you don't like the pairing.


White Day

by:Itoma

Katekyo Hit man Reborn/Inuyasha

Ryohei/Kagome

(border)

Kyoko Sasagawa, 15 year old student of Namimori junior high, gently opened the door to her older brothers room. She had gotten up extra early so she could catch him before he got up for his morning training. She chuckled lightly to her self as she watched her brothers form sprawled out over his bed, snoring loudly. Slowly taking a piece of tape she placed a note she had written on his door before lightly closing the door and resting her back against it as she sighed peacefully. Last February her brother had received chocolate from a girl... and not just any girl, the girl whose had a crush on him since she had transferred to their school last year. Kyoko remembered watching her brother from around a corner of the hallway in school when had received the chocolate and she remembered her brothers vow he had said once the girl had ran away blushing madly.

_**"I will repay her for these chocolates!!! To the extreme!!"**_

__Moving from her place in front of her brothers door when she heard the resounding thud of her brother falling out of bed Kyoko quickly moved downstairs into the kitchen to make her self some breakfast. Their parents worked late nights so they always slept in which is why she had the downstairs of the their families home to her self. Once she reached the kitchen she quickly took out some ingredients and placed them on the counter she started to rush as she heard her brother open his bed room door and make his way down the stairs quickly setting a double boiler pot on the stove she threw some bread in the toaster and sat down and turned on the living room TV.

"Hey Kyoko-chan... whats this note for.... am I supposed to make chocolates for someone," Ryohei yawned as he came down the steps clad in his morning training out fit which consisted of dark orange pants and a dark orange hooded sweat shirt.

Kyoko looked up from her spot on the couch as she stared at her brother... this was why she wrote the note.... his memory was horrible. Quickly standing up she decided that being subtle with her brother wasn't going to work. Quickly running up to him with a fire in her eyes and her fists clenched and held to her chest, Kyoko quickly moved her brother into the kitchen.

"Ryoheeeiii, don't you remember... its white day and you got chocolate from Kagome-chan on valentines day! So you have to make her chocolates to return her feelings!!" Kyoko spouted as she pushed him up to the stove.

"Chocolates? Ka...gome-chan," Ryohei spoke as a blush came to his tan cheeks, "Wait Kyo-kyoko-chan."

"No. no brother of mine is gonna pass out on a chance to get a cute girl like Kagome-nee-chan now start making those chocolates, Kagome-nee-chan hopes are riding on you returning her feelings," Kyoko stated, as she quickly pushed her brother into the kitchen placed the packet of chocolate in his hand and quickly ran upstairs before he had the chance to say no.

"Ah wait Kyoko-chan....," He shouted before he heard the familiar sound of the bath room door closing. Looking down at the chocolates in his hand and then at the pots sitting on the stove. Not really knowing what to do he took the top pot off and set the chocolates down in the bottom pot and turned on the heat, grabbing a wooden spoon he began to move the chocolates around in the pot as they began to slowly melt.

Kyoko's shower was short lived how ever when she heard the sound of the fire alarm going off, quickly jumping out of the shower and putting on her clothes she ran downstairs to see her brother using the fire extinguisher on the stove.

"AH! Ryohei what did you do!!!" She shouted as she leaned over the pot and waved the smoke out of the way to see the chocolate was completely burnt on to the pot.

"Ah well... I had to make the chocolate different right like heart shapes and stuff so I figured the fastest way to do it was to just put in one pan and turn the heat on high," Ryohei said as he scratched the side of his head.

"Ryohei... you didn't do it right..... did you use all of it?" Kyoko asked, with a small glimmer of hope shinning in her eyes which was immediately crushed when her brother nodded his head.

"Oh I know! Ryohei do you know when the chocolate shop opens down the street?" She asked, as she brought her hands together silently praying that they opened soon.

Ryohei quickly shot a glance to the clock seeing it was a quarter to six he looked back to his sister. "in about fifteen minutes...why?"

Kyoko hung her head in defeat before quickly rushing out the door pulling Ryohei by his wrist. As they ran down the street Kyoko looked to her watch saw that it was almost six before looking up to see a small building with a woman standing in the window who was turning the closed sign around so that it read "open". Running up to the door Kyoko quickly pushed her brother in and told him not to come out until he found some chocolates for Kagome.

"My my... thats a feisty little girl ya got there, is she your girlfriend," The woman behind the counter spoke as another man in a chefs out fit loaded some treys of freshly made chocolates and cakes into the display box.

"Ah... no shes my sister, and um... I'm looking to buy some chocolates," Ryohei said, as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ah I see I see... then do you have name for the little lady," the woman spoke, as Ryohei promptly went red in the face and nodded his head.

"Um... Kagome...," He spoke before he started searching his pants for his wallet only to find it wasn't on him, "I don't have my wallet....."

"hmm well thats not good..... I can't give you anything if you don't have money to pay for it," the woman spoke again before lightly scratching her cheek as she began to think to her self.

"Ah can I work for them," Ryohei asked, his cheeks becoming even redder, "err I'm not good at cooking... but I'm strong is there anything you need done,"

"Ah well... my husband does all the physical labor around the place...... but... Ah I know. Are you a fast runner?" she asked as she began sifting through boxes that were underneath the counter before pulling out a box. Taking out some small red bags each tied with a vibrant purple ribbon, the woman quickly placed them in a white grocery bag and held them out for Ryouhei.

"If you deliver these for me I'll let you pick any chocolate you want out of the case over there," The woman said, pointing to the glass case to her side that was filled with all sorts of chocolates, " And heres a list of addresses that they need to go to."

Taking the white grocery bag and the list, Ryouhei glanced over to the case. What immediately caught his gaze was a large round chocolate cake that was covered in chocolate roses which had some space in the middle for writing. Unknown to him his dear sister was watching him and followed his gaze to the large cake.

"Could you hold onto that cake... thats the one I want when I get back," Ryohei spoke as he pointed to the chocolate dessert. The woman nodded and smiled at the young man before taking the cake out with at tray and placing it in a white box and wrapping it in red ribbon.

"Sure.. now you better get going, school should be starting soon and I don't want you to be late over this," She said with a smile as she placed the cake on a counter behind the chocolate case.

"Alright! I'll do get this job done to the EXTREAM," Ryohei shouted as he rushed out the door with the bag and list of addresses in hand.

With her brother gone Kyoko walked into the chocolate shop and walked up to the lady behind the counter.

"Excuse me but could you do something for me... "

(Border)

It had been a long morning for Ryohei Sasagawa, his trip to deliver the packages he had received from the chocolate lady had taken him across town to somewhere just outside the city and then all the way back to the other side of Namimori and after which he had to run as fast as he could to make it back to the chocolate shop. And if he kept up his current pace... he would only be thirty minutes late.

Rushing up to the school building, he tip toed up to his classroom hoping to avoid the disciplinary committee. After a few near misses with them he made it to his class room. Slowly and gently sliding the door open a little ways to see inside the class. Looking over the many students his gaze fell over Kagome Higurashi. Long ebony locks, blemish free skin, a small cute nose, a heart shaped face, and two deep soulful chocolate eyes. She wore the new school uniform consisting of a black vest and shirt which easily hid the features of her upper body making her appear somewhat flat chested and scrawny, as well as a short black skirt which showed off her long smooth legs, with ankle high socks and black lace-less shoes.

Ryohei gulped when he looked at her beautiful face, now remembering the vow he had made as well as the chocolates she had given him. Looking down at the box in his hands, he jumped slightly when the teacher noticed his presence and shouted his name.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, you are late!" the teacher shouted, "I want you to stand out side till class is over!"

"Yes sensei," Ryohei grumbled before slowly closing the door after sneaking one last glance at Kagome to see a small smile on her face as she looked back at him and waved. Ryohei smiled to him self as he set the box down along with his book bag and began to do push ups to pass the time. About half an hour later the school bell rung signaling a fifteen minute break, during which time the teacher came out and motioned for Ryohei to go in before heading down the hall to the teachers lounge.

Slowly walking into the room Ryohei blushed as everyone turned their gaze to him and the box in his hands. Calmly walking forward ignoring everyones gaze, Ryohei made his way down one of the many isles of desks. Coming to a stop in front of Kagome's desk Ryohei tried his hardest to not blush in front of her, unfortunately for him, he was failing miserably.

"Hello... Ryohei-kun...," Kagome spoke, as she observed him. He was wearing his school uniform consisting of a black vest with a dress shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up and only half of it tucked down in his black pants. She looked to his blushing tanned face, her eyes roaming over the scar on his left eyebrow and then up to his short silver astro-turf-like hair. She then looked down to his neck when she noticed him gulp loudly.

"Ah... Kagome... san... I got this... for you," Ryohei spoke, he couldn't tell why he was having such a hard time speaking. It was like the second he came near her his throat choked up and his breathing picked up its pace. Holding out the white box he set it down on Kagome's desk in front of her.

Kagome looked at the box in front of her, then up at Ryohei, silently wondering what the box was for. Then a bright red hue came to her cheeks when she remembered what day it was, slowly opening the box, Kagome blushed madly when she saw the round chocolate cake inside which was covered in chocolate roses which surrounded a message which read.

"My love for you is... extream," Kagome said, as she read it out loud with a bright red blush coming to her cheeks. All the girls in the class immediately swooned at the message while the boys started ragging on Ryouhei for being a sap.

Ryohei was staring down at the floor utterly silent, clenching his fists lightly as he was wondering when that message got there. When he picked out the cake it was blank... then he remembered, he left Kyoko behind at the shop... she must have had the message placed on there.

"do you... really mean it. Ryohei-kun," Kagome asked as she stood up in front of him a light blush marring her cheeks as she took a step forward and looked up at him. He stood just a few inches taller then her; she came up to his chin.

"I... I do," Ryohei stuttered, as he looked back down at her. The class was now surrounding them, completely silent and staring at the two.

Kagome's eyes went wide for a second before standing up on her toes and placing a kiss on Ryohei's lips. Ryohei's eyes went wide in surprise at the feel of her soft lips on his own. His face immediately turned an even brighter red then it already was.

When they broke the kiss, the class became eirily silent. They silently observed the two watching as Ryohei stared down at Kagome blankly his brain silently processing what just happened. Kagome stared back with a light smile on her face as she studied the features of his face once again before lightly taking his hand in hers and sitting him down in the seat next to hers. He just continued to stare at her blankly as she smiled at him. Reaching into the box she ran her index finger over the chocolate frosting of the cake gathering some on her finger and brought it up to her lips where she promptly licked it off.

"Dark chocolate... my favorite," Kagome spoke, as she tasted the frosting on her tongue. All the boys in the class room turned bright red that very instant as blood began to run out of their noses at the innocent gesture.

"Really," Ryohei spoke, as he leaned forward slightly. Calmly resting his elbow on one knee and his face on his hand as he began thinking in his mind, when exactly he fell for this girl. He remembered the day she transferred to the school, he remembered seeing her everyday and on ocaission... he remembered seeing her in his gym watching him practice every day sitting along side his sister, on the days she would be waiting to walk home with her older brother. On days that his sister didn't show he remembered catching glimpses of her standing outside the window watching him from outside. Never thought much of it just shrugging it off and pretending she wasn't there until Valentines day had come....

)flashback(

_Ryohei calmly walked down the hallway back to his class... they where having a fifteen minute break in between physical education and mathematics. Calmly he watched as girls gave out chocolates to the other boys in the hallway. Such was the ocaission of valentines day... the girls gave chocolates to the boys they desired. Not that he cared... the girls all thought he was just some boxing obsessed freak, so he never obtained chocolates. Of course it was true but that didn't mean he didn't think about getting some chocolates him self._

_Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder, turning to meet who ever was trying to get his attention, Ryohei came face to face with a girl his age. She wore the female version of his school uniform and had long ebony colored hair, a light blush tainted her skin as she brought her hands from behind her and held out a neatly wrapped light blue box._

_"Um... excuse me Sasagawa-kun. But... I wanted to ask you to... be my valentine," She said quietly, as she hung her head low holding out the box to him._

_"AH! M-me?" Ryohei stammered, "Really?"_

_"Y-yes... I've liked you for... a long time now. Every since I got here. When I first saw you... I felt really warm... as if I was laying on the beach basking under the sun...," she explained, as her blush deepened, "your just... I can't explain it really... when I see you... I..."_

_Quickly the girl pushed the box into his hands and turned and ran down the hallway, keeping her head low but high enough for her to see the other students and maneuver around them._

_"Hey wait," Ryohei yelled, before he chased after her, darting through the crowd of students he __managed to grab a hold of her hand before she slipped into the girls bathroom, "Hey... I didn't even get __your name."_

_"Kagome....Higurashi, Kagome," She spoke, as she slowly moved out of the door way of the girls bathroom and came to stand to the side of it with Ryohei in front of her._

_"Kagome..... well you can call me Ryohei," He said, as she took her hand in his and shook it gently not applying the usual force he would put into his hand shakes when he addressed others. After the hand shake his hand maintained a gently grip on hers feeling the soft skin of her hand on his own rough hands. Slowly he took his hand from hers already missing the feel of her soft flesh._

_"Ah well... I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Ryohei-kun... I must have sounded really stupid back there," Kagome said, as she leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it until she rested her bottom on the floor with her back against the wall._

_"Ah no... you didn't," Ryohei spoke, as he knelt down before her, still holding the light blue box in his hand, "that was the first time a girl... has ever said something like that to me."_

_"Really," Kagome asked, as she patted the spot next to her on the ground to which Ryohei quickly sat down on._

_"Yeah... they all think I'm completely obsessed with boxing... but I guess thats true. But that doesn't mean I don't have other things on my mind, ya know," Ryohei said._

_"I know... but thats what I like about you. I love your enthusiasm for something you love to do. I like watching you practice. And I really wish more people would join your club," Kagome replied, as she slowly turned her head to look at the silver haired boy next to her._

_"Then why don't you join it," Ryohei asked, as he turned his head to face her as well._

_Kagome blushed before she shook her head, and then turned her attention to the box in Ryohei's hand._

_"Are you going to open that Ryohei-kun," Kagome asked, hoping to change the subject, "I made them my self... and I hope you like them."_

_Ryohei turned his attention to the box in his hand, completely forgetting what he had asked Kagome, and slowly undid the ribbon that held the box shut. Opening it he found a dozen little pieces of chocolate. Each on shaped like something in his gym some shaped like boxing gloves others like punching bags. His eyes went wide as he took one of the boxing glove shaped pieces and to a bite of it. If his eyes could have gone wider they would have as he tasted the chocolaty treat and felt it melt in his mouth._

_"Hey this is really good Kagome-san," Ryohei said, as he quickly devoured the piece of chocolate._

_"I'm glad you like them Ryohei-kun," Kagome spoke, giggling as she watched Ryohei devour the pieces of chocolate, "Then will you be my valentine... Ryohei-kun."_

_Ryohei looked up at her and smiled a big toothy smile._

_"I'll gladly be your valentine... Kagome-san," Ryohei answered._

_"Then would you... like to go out some time.... like... on a date," Kagome asked, trying to hide her blush. It was then that Ryohei's smile faltered some what._

_"I'm not sure though... Kagome-san.. if I can return your feelings... not just yet," Ryohei said, as he took the small box and handed it back to Kagome who just continued to smile at him regardless._

_"Thats okay Ryohei-kun... keep my valentine.... I can understand if you can't return my feeling just yet. But I'll wait for you," Kagome said with a smile as she gently pushed the box back into his hands and stood up, "I'll see you in class... Ryohei-kun."_

_With that Kagome placed a kiss on his forehead and quickly took off for class before he could respond._

_Ryohei taken by surprise by the sudden display of affection, sat the box of chocolates in his lap and looked to the ceiling. Before grabbing the box and jumping to his feet and raising one fist up in the air._

_"I will repay her for these chocolates... to the EXTREAM," He shouted, before he began to scarf down the delicious treats._

_)end of flashback(_

Suddenly a bit of chocolate frosting was wiped on his nose, breaking Ryohei out of his day dream. Looking up at the culprit Ryohei noticed that the class was no longer paying attention to him and Kagome as the teacher entered the room. Quickly taking the piece of chocolate frosting and licking it off his finger he watched as Kagome smiled at him before placing the box in her desk as class started up again.

(after school)

Ryohei and Kagome slowly walked out of the building together, Kagome holding the box in her hands as she leaned her head on Ryohei's shoulder who was blushing madly at the time. Calmly they walked to the building where Ryohei's boxing club resided. Once there Ryohei closed the door behind him, he and Kagome were alone in the large room.

Walking over to the only table in the room Kagome placed the box on it and took some plastic forks from her bag which she had obtained from the teacher lounge.

"hey um... Kagome I have two questions for you," Ryohei said, as he walked over to where she sat at the table.

"Yes.. Ryohei... " Kagome replied as she turned two hopeful brown eyes up to him.

Ryohei gulped as he looked down at her. Looking down into those deeply colored eyes of hers.

"First I wanted to ask you again..... would you join... the boxing club," He said, before she nodded vigorously giving him a silent yes, "and second... would you become.... my....... girlfriend."

Kagome quickly dived out of her chair and tackled him to the ground, from this position she slanted her lips against his in a kiss containing so much passion Ryohei started to mentally jump for joy in his mind do to her "extream" behavior.

Once the kiss broke, Kagome pushed her self up and sat down on the floor before him. After which he quickly sat up and crossed his legs as he sat before her with a dazed look on his face which caused Kagome to blush madly.

"So will you be my girlfriend," Ryohei asked again, before Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her forehead and placed it against his so she could look him directly in the eyes.

"Yes," Kagome said, before she lightly kissed him and then unwrapped him from her arms before Ryohei quickly jumped to his feet and picking her up in the process and using his strong legs to jump into the boxing ring with her in his arms.

"AH! Ryohei-kun!?" Kagome shouted with surprise before they landed safely in the ring. And from there Ryohei sat her down on her feet and gave her a kiss before she could ask why he had just jumped in the ring with her.

"Kagome, your the first girl to join the boxing club, and so I want to personally teach you," He said, as he came to stand behind her and gently molded her form against his showing her how to stand. His arms overlapping hers, her back to his chest, with his legs surrounding hers. Kagome sighed to her self as she simply followed his instructions, feeling her body temperature rise at the romantic gesture Ryohei was performing by teaching her this way. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck as he helped her form her boxing stance.

"Okay now... put your hands like this," He said, placing his hands over hers and gently helping her form a fist with her smaller hands.

"Hey... Ryohei... could we just relax for today," Kagome asked, as she slowly turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck before he brought his around her waist as he looked down at her with a loving gaze.

"I guess," He said, before he placed a light peck on her cheek and then moved out of the ring and up to one of the gray lockers that stood to the side. Taking out a large blue blanket, Ryohei jumped back in the ring and laid it over the mat. And laid down in the center, and patted the spot next to him self on the blanket.

Kagome smiled as she slowly laid down next to him and turned on her side to face him. At which point he rolled his head to the side and smiled at her. He really was lucky to get the girlfriend as great as her on his first try.

Slowly over the next few months their relationship grew, Ryohei and Kagome were virtually inseparable. At school they spent as much time as they could together and Ryohei even introduced her to his friends: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Gokudera Hayato. All three of which adored Kagome. After meeting the boys Kagome was introduced to Haru, Lambo, and I-pin as well. And just like Haru and Kyoko before her, Kagome took on a mother roll with Lambo and I-pin.

It wasn't until sometime later that she met Colonello and Reborn. At first she freaked out that two infants were carrying around weapons, before Reborn gave her a brief explanation as to who they were. And over time Kagome began to baby the two arcobaleno as well more so Colonello then Reborn seeing as she saw him more then his latter counter part at Ryohei's home. When at Ryohei's home if she wasn't helping him with his homework or resting with him on the couch watching some American boxing show. She was with Kyoko babying Colonello. On several ocaissions Kagome and bathed with the two on the nights she had spent over but when Colonello made an off hand comment on how big Kagome's breasts were Ryohei refused to let her bath with them again.

Once they reached High School, Kagome spent all her time helping Ryohei with his homework. If they weren't training at the new gym Ryohei had at the high school, she was helping him study. It didn't last for long though because once Tsuna reached high school a year later, Reborn pulled some strings and had him and the guardians transferred to a school in Italy where they would be taught in a school controlled by the Vongola family. Of course everyone that was considered a part of Tsuna's family was brought as well. Reborn pulled a lot of strings to make it so each of the guardians families mysteriously won a house in Italy. Once they decision had been made Ryohei had to find a way to ask Kagome to come with him... but how.

(Border)

Ryohei looked up the long set of stairs that led to his girlfriends house and her family shrine. Quickly dashing up them he found her sweeping the shrine grounds. Dressed in the traditional miko outfit that her grandfather made her wear Kagome looked up to see her boyfriend smiling at her. He wore a new out fit consisting of a suit and tie with an orange dress shirt underneath. His silver hair was slightly longer now and was spiked up in an unruly fashion. Quickly she ran towards him and jumped into his arms, from there he twirled her around before setting her down on her feet.

He was even taller then her now and the top of her head just barely reached his chin, but that didn't mean she hadn't matured as well. The way that her white haori hugged her form he could easily make out the curves of her body as well as how nicely toned her body had become from training with him daily for three years. Slowly he leaned down a bit and placed a soft kiss on her lips as he ran his tanned fingers through her long ebony hair.

"Kagome.. I had something I wanted to ask you," He said, as he pulled away slightly feeling her hot breath blow against his lips.

"Yes Ryohei," Kagome said, as she looked up at him her eyes meeting his in an intense gaze.

"Will you come with me... to Italy," Ryohei said, as he placed his forehead against hers.

"To Italy... you mean," Kagome said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes... I'm going to officially become the Guardian of the Sun, for Tsuna. And I want you to come with me," He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body closer to his.

Kagome looked up at him her gaze filled with just as much love as ever, slowly she stood on her toes just as she had many times before and placed a kiss on his lips.

"On one condition Ryohei....," Kagome said when they broke apart again.

"Will you marry me... Kagome Higurashi," Ryohei said, taking her by surprise as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket which revealed a golden band with a single glimmering diamond on it.

Kagome gasped in astonishment at the ring, but even more so when Ryohei had popped the question. Her breathing picked up its pace as a bright red blush came to her face and she covered her mouth with her hands to try to hide her astonishment. Before she jumped as high she could and tackled Ryohei to the ground, Kissing him all over his face before coming to his lips and slanting hers against them with so much passion Ryohei couldn't believe that this slip of a woman held so much passion and force.

"That isn't what I was going to ask but YES you boxing obsessed stud," Kagome said, before she continued her assault with her lips.

Once she ended her assault Ryohei took her arms and stood up carrying her bridal style as he walked over to the home she shared with her mother, grandfather, and brother. Opening the door he walked straight him giving a quick hello to Mrs. Higurashi when she popped her head out of the kitchen to see who was there and another hello to Kagome's grandfather and little brother in the living room before he took Kagome upstairs to her bedroom.

Setting her down on her bed he kissed her again before kneeling in front of her and slipping the diamond band onto her finger. Tears of happiness began to pour down her cheeks before Ryohei sat down next to her and took her in his arms and gently laid down on the bed with her in his arms.

"The plane for Italy leaves in two days Kagome.... and from now on I want to be with you every step of the way," Ryohei said, as he wrapped his larger form around hers. Kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

Kagome just silently looked up at him, before scooting up a bit to give him a kiss in return. Once they broke the kiss she lightly rolled them over on the bed so she was on top of him.

"Ryohei... I love you," Kagome said, bluntly stating her feelings before she began to kiss him again. Interrupting the kiss half way through Ryohei rolled them over again so he was on top.

"And I love you... to the extream," He whispered into her ear before he kicked off his shoes and settled down with her in the bed. Holding her smaller form to his own he could feel her heart beating in time with his own as if they were one. He could feel her hot breath on his arm as he spooned her. Her back to his chest, his arms around her as she slowly began to fall asleep in his comforting hold.

Yes... he had decided from that very moment she kissed him on white day... those few years ago. She would be the one thing he loved more then boxing, the only woman who would hold the heart of the sun.

The End.

Itoma: Okay I have to admit... that ending was pretty darn cheesy.... hell it was grilled cheese. But anyways I hope you all liked the story... this is the first Katekyo Hit man Reborn Crossover I've ever written and it probably wont be the last... I was thinking of the next one being a Xanxus/Kagome pairing just because in my opinion Xanxus is freaking hot... and he would look cute with Kagome dangling off his arm. God I'm evil..... just a little bit though... .


End file.
